gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dodo
GTA IV The Dodo, though not available in GTA:IV, is listed in the handling file, same with the Andromeda and a vehicle called "Fighter". That Thing There 02:48, 5 March 2009 (UTC) I think it can be found in GTA VC's PS2 handling.cfg too. --DT-boy 16:33, 1 May 2009 (UTC) the funniest thing happened when I was playing san andreas. I was about to steal a broadway when a dodo fell out of the sky and burst into flames. I looked for the wreckage and it was gone. is this a normal thing to happen? because I may have solved a myth. posted by GTAddict. please send me a private message if you have a response. :You can discuss about your experience in the game in the forums. The discussion page is specifically reserved for discussing the contents on this article.--'Spaceeinstein' 18:32, 27 May 2009 (UTC) sorry. (--GTAddict 20:48, 27 May 2009 (UTC)) Dodo in GTA III can the Dodo in Grand Theft Auto III fit two people or can it fit only one? -- PK2PK2 20:48, August 11, 2010 (UTC) The extinct Dodo Can someone mention in the trivia section that the name might be taken from the extinct Dodo species ? *Well yes, thinking about it, that SHOULD be mentionned, since no matter how hard you try, this plane will make you extinct. scarabix de son vrai nom james léchips 13:58, February 28, 2011 (UTC) GTA V The possibility of the red and white plane shown in the second GTA V trailer being a Dodo is minimal. The plane has come from Max Payne 3 and was found in the .ide files. It's name is "Cuban 800". GTA V PC Is it suppose to exist in the PC version? I have the PC version and I can't find it. That cave only contains an empty boat and the collectable letter. The last mission I did was The Third Way. GMRE (talk) 13:22, June 14, 2015 (UTC) :It is. I've been able to do it a while ago. You need to approach the cave by sea in order for the plane to appear. 15:43, June 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Did you load your character from Xbox360, or PS3? I just tried it multiple times and even approached via Atomic Blimp from above. It's just not there. There's an empty boat inside the cave and two Seasharks near the cave entrance. Maybe it's there for only a limited amount of time after completing Nervous Ron? GMRE (talk) 16:12, June 14, 2015 (UTC) :::I did. Dodo is exclusive content and is only available to returning players. If you're not, you can't have the event. 16:17, June 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::This fact should be stated somewhere then. Right now it's only stated to be exclusive to "enhanced version". GMRE (talk) 16:22, June 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::Article intro already states "returning players only". 16:27, June 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Um yeah, in the quote, not at the "locations" where people would actually read anything. The random events article is a bit clearer on it, so my bad. GMRE (talk) 16:37, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Dodo can be stored where? Should it be stored in the hangar or the marina? I'm asking because I didn't steal it due to this doubt... I figure hangar, right? WhoeverReadThis (talk)WhoeverReadThis :When I bought it in GTA Online, it just got delivered to the airports, so I would assume hangar. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:01, June 14, 2016 (UTC)